The Seginators
The Seginators is a featured level by Fatality14. It currently has over 19,000,000 plays and a rating of 4.32 from over 15,000 votes. Segway Guy is the forced character. Gameplay You start out in this intro where you have the option to skip with space. It is a conversation between Segway Guy and "Lighter," a white ball of light. When the intro is over, you move on and a terrorist pops out of the ground and tries to kill you (though he is easy to pass). Another terrorist will pop out on the building and throws an axe to you (this one is easy to pass too). Then you will end up on floating metal in a pink ocean (possibly an ocean of lava) and Lighter will appear again greeting you. Should you fall in the ocean, you will be redirected to a game over screen via a black hole. A moon will appear and Lighter will tell you that it's getting late. Then another terrorist comes from the ocean and will push up the metal you ride on. Then a giant orange viper will attack the back of the metal lifting the metal you ride on in to the air but the metal (and you, along with it) will drop down quickly. Then the metal will boost you and you will end up into a cave, and Lighter want you to meet him/her at the end of the cave. Then another terrorist will pop out and will throw a machete, an axe, a long sword, and a battle axe and then arrows will show up telling you to go down. Then you will end up in a rail and another lava ocean (now colored orange) then the viper you met before will appear sleeping. Then when you get close to it, it will do that same attack it did to you previously. Then you go up in stars and will end up in an elevator that will lift you. While the elevator is lifting you, another terrorist will appear and will grab the elevator and stop it from going up. You can beat him easily by hitting him. Then another terrorist holding two long swords will appear and try to attack you. If you are far from him, you can easily pass him. You will end up in a land of ice, where there's a post, a hanging box in it, and ice. Then a terrorist will appear on the ice and shoot laser on the rope and will drop the box in you if you are too slow. Then Lighter will appear on a cage and will ask for help. Then he/she will be pulled away. Then there will be two boxes, a box will be thrown up in the second box. then another box will appear and will be thrown up. Then the boss terrorist will appear. He will punch at you upwards. Then if you hit him, he will shoot red lasers from his eyes and ice spikes will fall. Then more ice spikes will fall. Hitting him again will defeat him. Then lighter will escape the cage and thank you. Then an unfixed log will be triggered, and the leader terrorist will shoot a red laser on metal with the "THE SEGINATORS" on it. The aforementioned phrase "THE SEGINATORS" will be highlighted and you will win. Gallery Seginators 1.PNG|The beginning. Seginators 2.PNG|Lighter accidentally scaring Segway Guy. Seginators 6.PNG|A terrorist trying to kill Segway Guy. Seginators 7.PNG|Another Terrorist trying to kill Segway Guy. Seginators 8.PNG|Meeting up with Lighter. Seginators 9.PNG|A terrorist scaring Segway Guy. Seginators 11.PNG|Running into a terrorist. Seginators 12.PNG|Terrorist attempting to kill Segway Guy. Seginators 13.PNG|The terrorist stopping the elevator. Seginators 14.PNG Seginators 15.PNG|The terrorist shooting lasers out of its eyes to cut the rope, causing the box to fall on Segway Guy. Seginators 16.PNG|Defeating the terrorist. Seginators 18.png|Attacking the terrorist. Seginators 19.PNG|Segway Guy nearly getting killed. Category:Levels Category:Segway Guy Category:2015 Category:Featured Levels